Choose Your Own Adventure
by Ellie Austin
Summary: This idea was given to me by Retro Mania, who requested a story. Thank you. It is also inspired by 'The Neverending Story' (1984). A young girl comes to possess a mysterious book... A book that holds more sway over Neverland and its inhabitants than any of them could have imagined.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Emily browsed the shelves halfheartedly, her index finger trailing across the many dusty spines with little enthusiasm; surely there would be nothing of interest in this dank little shop. Giving up, she moved to the window and gazed longingly at the Seamstress's across the street. She would much rather be trying on pretty lace gloves and shining hair ribbons than being stifled amonst all these grubby old books. There weren't even any new publications to view; it seemed that there wasn't a tome in the entire place that was younger than herself... perhaps not even younger that Aunt Lilith.

Lilith Chase had been quite the beauty in her day, Emily had been told... but the girl now looked upon a rather bumbling and drab spinster, who spent far too much time reading and not enough time on her own appearence. Emily sighed in defeat as she looked down to see her Aunt was wearing brown boots under her navy skirts... and they hadn't even been shined. She could hardly bear to be seen with her Aunt sometimes. Most of the time, in fact.

"Emily, dear..." The woman was suddenly before her, holding three dusty volumes in her hands, "Have you found anything of interest, child?"

"I fear not, Aunt. I had been hoping to read the new L. M. Montgomery... but there is an apparent lack of modern publications in this establishment."

"Oh dear..." Emily couldn't help her nose turning up a little with disdain as she glanced about to reafirm her point... but Aunt Lilith looked rather crestfallen, and the girl felt a pang of shame for her own pompousity.

"Never mind, Aunt," she continued brightly, "I'm sure I will find something."

She cast her eyes about hurriedly, not wanting to seem ungrateful of her Aunts kind offer of a 'new' book. Suddenly her eyes were drawn to a rather solid tome with a fine (although somewhat worn), russet cover and golden lettering, just visible among the jumble of other books.

Grabbing it up, Emily mused over it a moment before deciding on it.

"I'll have this one. If I may?"

Aunt Lilith gently took it from her and looked upon it herself. "Well... If you are sure, my dear."

"I am."

Emily took the book back and again pondered over the volume's strange title;

'Neverland'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Once back in her modest little bedroom within Aunt Lilith's grand but ramshackle boarding house, Emily let out a sigh of relief and dropped the strange second-hand book onto her bed before sitting down to remove her boots.

Noticing her cherished copy of 'Anne of Green Gables' laying upon the night stand where she had left it, Emily felt the disappointment of not finding its sequel renew within her. Instead of discovering what lay ahead for Anne Shirley as she left childhood behind and ventured out into the world as a woman, Emily had to content herself with a grubby old tome she hadn't even heard of.

Glancing down at it with disdain, she contemplated hiding it away... or perhaps even throwing it out of the window! But no... She mustn't be so ungrateful.

Thinking of her dear, kind Aunt, Emily realised she would have to read the blasted book; Lilith was sure to ask her about it. She could lie, of course... but the guilt of lying to the woman who had taken her in... even about something as trivial as book... would have weighed too much on her conscience.

Somewhat begrudgingly, Emily took up the book once more and opened it to the title page. It gave away no clue as to the story that followed it; just a repeat of the golden lettering on the book's front cover spelling out the unusual word, 'Neverland'.

Strangely, Emily suddenly noticed, there was no mention of the author. Neither the cover nor the title page included any information other than the title itself. Turning the page to examine the other side, Emily was surprised that this too was devoid of the usual text; there was no publisher or publication date, and again no name of an author.

Considering this for a moment, Emily disregarded it. Indeed, it was unusual... but she didn't much care who had penned this book; she was only reading it out of devotion to her Aunt.

Moving past the title page, Emily was somewhat relieved to see that the main text was printed in black. Had it been in gold, as the title was, she would have been certain to have strained her eyes. Luckily, though, the print was crisp and neat and perfectly legible.

' _The island of Never Never Land is a wondrous and vibrant place._ _It is a magical place filled with adventure, uncharted and unexplored except by those who already inhabit it._

 _Often abbreviated to "Neverland", it is home to a variety of wildlife found nowhere else, as well a_ _s_ _many magical creatures only thought to exist in myth._ '

"Perfect." Emily said to herself, sarcastically, "Of all those old books in that shop, I manage to pick a silly children's story."

She let the book rest on her lap for a moment, considering giving up altogether... but she decided to persevere. Surely it was better to get it over with.

Emily hadn't cared for fairy stories in years, and much preferred books grounded in reality... especially those that revolved around the lives of young ladies, like herself. That was one of the reasons why she so adored 'Anne of Green Gables'; not only was Anne the same age as her when Emily had first read the book, but she was also an orphan. It was almost as though they were kindred spirits, and Emily could take comfort in Anne's life, and the successes she made as she grew older.

But, alas, Emily would just have to wait before discovering what lay in store for Anne. And instead, not only did she have to settle for a tatty, old book... but a tatty, old fairytale! It was almost too much to bear!

Breathing deeply to calm herself, Emily returned her attention to the text. Hopefully it wouldn't be as terrible as she feared.

' _Of all these magical creatures, the most numerous is the tiny fairy. With their shimmering wings and golden glow, fairies are unmistakable, and reside deep within the Never Forest. Although usually shy of humans, one such fairy, Tinkerbell, prefers the company of the Lost Boys to that of her own kind._

 _The Lost Boys are a brave rabble of youngsters who washed up on the island as infants, unable to remember their mothers or where they are from. Instead, they live on the island, never growing much beyond twelve years old. Their leader is the eternal youth, bravest of them all; Peter Pan._ '

"How very odd," thought Emily. This book didn't read like any novel she had read before. It seemed to be trying to explain everything very quickly, rather than letting a plot unfold. It was a most unusual style of prose.

' _Here we find Peter and the Lost Boys entertaining their guests; Wendy, John and Michael were brought to Neverland by Peter so that Wendy could tell all of the children stories, and her younger brothers could_ _have adventures_ _._

 _But there is also great danger in Neverland. A crew of cut-throat pirates live just offshore, their evil Captain thirsty for the blood of Peter Pan, and hell-bent on getting revenge for Pan cutting off his right hand and feeding it to a crocodile! This sinister villain is Captain James Hook, and all the children fear him. Except Peter._ '

Goodness. Emily didn't know what to make of it. Pirates? Children? Fairies? It seemed so absurd... but there was something intriguing about it. Emily couldn't fathom where this story was leading, and it compelled her to continue.

' _The children are all gathering on the shore after swimming in the warm, crystal waters of Mermaid Lagoon. They are all tired, and lay down to rest. Wendy alone remains sitting, and looks out over the water._

 _Suddenly she hears the sound of ticking, and it is growing louder. Wendy knows that the crocodile that swallowed Captain Hook's hand also swallowed a ticking clock._

 _What should Wendy do?_

 _Wendy should ignore the sound. Turn to page eight._

 _Wendy should find a weapon and arm herself. Turn to page three._

 _Wendy should wake the boys and warn them. Continue reading._ '

What on earth?! Emily read the section again. This was a very strange book, indeed. Never had she read a book that asked the reader to make decisions on what the characters should do. Surely that was the role of the author?! Still, it certainly piqued Emily's interest. She read through the choices once more.

After much consideration, and a little hesitance, she finally made her choice.


End file.
